


You're Cursed

by sterektothemoonandback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cursed!Stiles, Derek Likes Stiles, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Pack, Poor Stiles, but he's not good with words, genderswap spell, misuderstandings, stiles gets a taste of how it is to be a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektothemoonandback/pseuds/sterektothemoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Stiles would mind being a girl, not if he was born as one, since he actually looked kinda pretty. He still had his god old face, those honey-brown eyes, moles and that slightly up-point of his nose.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>After a run-in with a witch, Stiles gets turned to a girl. He covers it up and pretends to still be a boy. But of course, because he's Stiles, he ends up having more problems than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lyssissherlocked for the Ao3 Auction.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, un-betad.  
> Also if there's anyone out there who'd like to beta read future chapter's that'd be nice of you. All you gotta do is contact me on my Tumblr which you can find in the notes at the end. xx

It's the last week of summer-break before senior year. This is the time where you should hang out every wake moment with your friends, play video games all day, do some masturbating, go out clubbing at night and then do it all over again.

 

But when your name is Stiles Stilinski, nothing goes as planned, right? Fucking right.

 

He stares at himself in the mirror, eyes blown wide and his face scrunched up in plain horror.

 

"Dude, I'm a _girl!_ " he cries out, grabbing his boobs gently--yes you heard right, _b-o-o-b-s_ , as in girl-boobs, not man-boobs--and staring at his reflection.

 

"I know. I can see that." Scott says, looking slightly terrified at his best friend's new body shape and looks.

 

"Did the witch seriously have to do this to _me?_ Put me in a girl body? Seriously? What am I gonna do now?" he winches. 

 

Not that Stiles would mind being a girl, not if he was _born_ as one, since he actually looked kinda pretty. He still had his god old face, those honey-brown eyes, moles and that slightly up-point of his nose. His body was more girly though, small boobs, skinnier waist and legs, and oh, _no penis_. His usual buzz cut was replaced with middle-long, brown hair that reached to under his shoulder blades. How the fuck did this happen to him again?

 

"I dunno, man. We should tell the others and see if they can help." Scott offers.

 

"Nope, no, no way, _never._ " Stiles panics. "We're not telling anyone about this, got it?"

 

"Fine." Scott replies, looking at the floor. "I know something we could do though, if we can't find a way to get you back to a boy before school, so no-one would get suspicious if the Stiles they knew suddenly disappeared."

 

"Okay, spill it. I'm already done with this."

 

"We could cut your hair again, that way it will look like you're still a boy. And then you can you can like, bind your chest or something so, uhm… your... boobs, won't show? Since you still have your voice it should be easy to make it seem like you though."

 

And oh, for once Stiles could give Scott an award for being smart.

 

"I vote yes for that." he says before pointing to the door. "You go get scissors and shit from the bathroom so you can cut my hair, bro. I'm not leaving my room until I look like myself again."

 

Scott leaves his room only to come back seconds later with the cutter and a scissor in his hands.

 

"I'm just gonna sit here while you cut it okay. I’m trusting you on this, buddy." Stiles points out as he sits down on his chair. "And later we're gonna have to keep looking if we can find a way to reverse it so I can be a boy again."

 

Scott just nods and starts to work. Fifteen minutes later Stiles stares at himself in the mirror again, this time looking like his old self with his short buzz cut. Now all he has to do to look like himself over-all is to bind his chest so his new boobs can't be seen. He starts to take of his shirt but halfway out of it he stops.

 

"Dude, turn around." he tells Scott.

 

"Oh, come on, Stiles. I've seen you without a shirt many times, I've also seen you naked." Scott groans.

 

"Yeah, but that was when I didn't have boobs, dude. I'm so not gonna let you see me naked now, with my new body parts!" he panics. "So turn around or leave the room until I'm done."

 

"Fine." Scott mutters and leaves out the door, closing it behind him.

 

"Oh god…" Stiles murmurs as he pulls his shirt over his head to reveal his two new friends. "Why does things like this always happen to me?" he groans as he starts to bandage his chest.

 

He fumbles with the bandage for at least ten minutes before it's in the right place--hiding his not-so-manly boobs. He stares at himself for a good minute before putting his shirt back on. When he looks in the mirror again he looks completely normal, like nothing had happened to him a few hours ago.

 

"Okay, Scott, you can come in again." he calls out to his best friend.

 

Scott opens the door and looks Stiles up and down before grinning. "You look like yourself again, dude."

 

"I know. Thank god this is working. At least I have a plan b if we don't find a way to reverse it." he states. "Let's see if we can find anything, okay?"

 

And so they start again. Stiles uses his research skills on his computer while Scott goes to the library and the witch store in town to buy books about different spells. He comes back with at least ten books and they stay up all night reading them. Turns out it's not Stiles lucky day since they don't even find a single thing about spells that swaps your gender. It's four in the morning when they both fall asleep on Stiles' bedroom floor, tired and devastated that nothing was found.

 

 

-

 

 

Stiles takes the last week of summer to learn how to live as a boy in a girl's body. He learns how to hide the things that shows that he's a girl and Scott also helps how he's gonna change clothes at lacrosse and so on. Stiles starts to sleep in a shirt even if it's almost too hot for it--but he can't risk his dad walking in on him one morning and seeing that his son suddenly has boobs, since Stiles is that kind of person who often kicks of half of his comforter during the night.

 

Once school starts Stiles is more careful about what he wear, how he's gonna go to the toilet, how to change and to not tell anyone about it. A week in he discovers that if he wears thank tops the days he has practice and sports he can hide the bandages even better.

 

Everything has been going fine until Jackson tackles him one day on the field. Something snaps in Stiles' right hand as he hits the ground with a loud thud.

 

" _Asshole._ " he spits out as Jackson stands up again. He turns around so that he's laying on his back instead and brings his hand up to inspect it. "Great." he mutters as he tries to move his fingers but stops since it hurts too much.

 

"What are you doing Bilinski? Get up from there!" coach Finstock shouts from the stands. "Will someone help the kid up?! Take him to a doctor or something."

 

"You okay man?" Scott asks before helping Stiles to his feet.

 

"Yeah. I don't think it's broken, it hurts like a bitch though. Could you drive me to the hospital to check it up?" he replies.

 

"Course." Scott says and starts leading the way to Stiles' car. They take their bags from the stands as they walk past them.

 

When they come to the hospital it's Melissa who's there to take care of Stiles. They leave the hospital half an hour later with a bandaged hand and wrist, the news that Stiles' wrist is sprained and some painkillers. And of course with the problem that Stiles can't bandage himself for a week.

 

"I really hope you don't have anything against helping me with the cover-up bandage until I can use my hand normally again." he says as they turn up in front of Stiles' house. "Only in the morning though, at night I can fix it myself."

 

"Yeah, well, I kinda owe you, since I was the one who told you to come and find the witch with me." Scott shrugs and looks a bit ashamed.

 

"Thanks buddy. And no, none of it was your fault. I could've just stayed at home if I wanted but I went along with you, so this is not your fault."

 

"I still feel guilty okay?"

 

"No, nope, stop that." Stiles hisses. "I said that it wasn't your fault, okay? Now shut up and help me get my things inside before dad comes home."

 

In the end they end up just throwing Stiles' things inside and playing video games until it was time for dinner. Since it is Friday, luckily, they order pizza and watch a game of baseball as they eat. Once the food was eaten, Stiles and Scott made it upstairs to Stiles' room. They didn't stay up so long after that though. Stiles' hand was hurting and the painkillers made him tired. Now all they had to worry about how they were going to make it for the next week, with Stiles' sprained hand.

 

Turns out having Scott to do the bandaging goes much faster. Though the first time is very awkward. Scott doesn't know what to do and Stiles can't help much since he can barely use his hand. They work it through, though, and after the weekend everything goes just fine.

 

Scott continues to come over to help Stiles every morning that week. Stiles is tired of not being able to use his hand fully by Monday and on Wednesday he tries to do the bandaging himself--but Scott is still there if anything would go wrong. He's happy to find out that he can use his hand again to do the bandaging.

 

"Dude, I made it!" he fist bumps the air proudly.

 

"You should still be careful. Mum said you won't get rid of the bandage until Saturday anyway." Scott mumbles.

 

"I know, I know. But I could still stop use it if I wanted, bro. That's only the day they recommended. It'll be good if I start to use it again." Stiles points out. "Besides, you won't have to come here in the mornings anymore. It's a win-win for both of us."

 

"Yeah, well. It would be kind of good." Scott agrees. "Okay, do what you feel like, but if you need help you call me, okay?"

 

"Deal."

 

 

-

 

 

Thursday morning. Great. Stiles has been a girl for almost three weeks. _Three weeks_. He still can't believe Scott's the only one who know about it still. His alarm goes of at 6.30am. He groans, rolls over in the bed and shuts the alarm off. Still in his sleepy daze he shuffles across the room to his drawer, brings out some clean clothes, a clean bandage and then continues to the bathroom down the hall.

 

He's so tired when he showers so he nearly falls three times within twenty minutes, barely even trying to stop himself from falling. The only thing that makes him not falling is the fact that his dad would probably wake up and storm in to help him and then he'd discover his son now has a girl body and he'd go mad thinking Stiles had a surgery for it or something.

 

And that's not what Stiles wants his morning to start with, so he saves himself from his clumsiness. He manage to come back to his room in one piece--already dressed in his jeans and a black tank top. Once again he shuffles over to his drawer, this time pulling out a grey hoodie to fit over the tank top.

 

When he gets downstairs his dad isn't there, which means he's either sleeping or he's already left for work. He heads for the kitchen and eats two sandwiches and a glass of juice. Opening the fridge he sees the chocolate bar hidden behind the mayonnaise--of course his dad would hide it behind something Stiles doesn't like--and thinks 'fuck it, it's chocolate' and eats the whole bar. The chocolate melts on his tongue and it's like an orgasm for his mouth. He's about to put some more into his mouth when he realizes that there's nothing left.

 

"Hmm… That was gone fast." he murmurs to himself as he goes to throw the wrapping.

 

As he's about to leave out the door his dad comes trotting down the stairs.

 

"Morning, son." his dad greets.

 

"Morning, dad. I have to go to school now, but see you after work, right?"

 

"Sure thing." his dad replies and Stiles leaves out the door with a smile on his face.

 

Scott is waiting for him by their lockers when he enters the school. He waves at his best friend and jogs up to him.

 

"Hey, dude, how's it going?" he asks.

 

"Just fine. What about you? You've been you-know-what for three weeks now, it feels so weird."

 

"It's okay. I know, I can't believe I'm still alive. And that you're the only one that knows!" he says. "Though the girly things are starting to get to me more and more. Since my hair started to grown out I can look myself in the mirror for a good fifteen minutes trying to get my hair right. Also I have this urge for candy like _all the damn time_ , and some days I think I have PMS because I get annoyed at every little thing. Yesterday I didn't even want to eat curly fries even though dad brought them to me without even asking, and I love curly fries!" he groans, running a hand through his hair. "And I feel stressed most of the time, I don't sleep as well as before and I'm tired almost all the time. But I still feel jumpy from my ADHD."

 

"Sounds rough man. But you're still coming to the pack training tonight, right?" Scott looks at him with his best puppy-eyes that are impossible to say no to.

 

"Yes, I'm still coming, no need to worry." he tells him and gives his best friend a pat on the shoulder.

 

"Good. Can I come to you at six so we can go there together?" Scott asks, looking a bit unsure if Stiles is actually coming.

 

"Sure, sounds good. And don't look like you don't think I will come, because I will!" he states.

 

"Um, uh, sorry." Scott murmurs in a reply before heading to the left. "See you later."

 

"Later, dude." Stiles calls after him and walks to his own class.

 

The day flies by pretty fast. At lunch he sits with Scott, Allison and Isaac, talking a mile in a minute about the pack and some other stuff. When the final bell rings he literally runs out of school to his car, eager to get home so that he can get something to eat. At lunch he bare managed to eat anything since he talked so much and now he was starving.

 

As he rounds the corner to the supermarket he sees a big sign saying they have special price on chocolate. Chocolate. He thinks back to this morning, how the chocolate just disappeared and how it had tasted to amazing. And then goes in for the kill. He should probably place a new one for his father so that he won't notice it was gone for half a day. And while he's at it he might buy some for himself.

 

Walking down the aisle where the chocolate is he notice Boyd walking around in the store. Oh crap, he thinks. Ever since he got a girl body he's been avoiding being alone with any other werewolf that Scott. Seeing it as they could probably catch on that something was wrong if they got a long good sniff of Stiles' smell only. He wouldn't say he tries to hide from Boyd, but actually he does. He hurries to pick out some of the chocolate bars and just when he's about to get going to the cashier Boyd stops beside him.

 

"Stiles." he greets with a nod.

 

"Hey, Boyd. Shopping for tonight?" he asks the werewolf, even though he already knows the answer. Pack training meant that there had to be food, snacks and water, lots of water, for the wolves to fill up their energy level. It was usually Boyd or Derek who went to the store to buy the food and Stiles was blessed it was Boyd today--he couldn't handle being alone with Derek(who he also maybe was a bit attracted too, not only physically, but psychologically too) where he could pick up Stiles' scent only.

 

"Yeah. Derek had some stuff to prepare so he sent me instead. What are you doing here anyway?" the werewolf asks.

 

"Oh, cool. Nah, kinda stole a chocolate bar from my dad and I thought I'd bring it back before he'll notice." he shrugs. "And yes, I bought some to myself while I'm at it."

 

Boyd let out a little laugh at that. "Whatever you say dude."

 

"I sound ridiculous don't I?" he sighs.

 

"Kinda." Boyd giggles. "Well, I better get going. Or else I'll have a mad alpha after my ass, might blame it on you if it happens though."

 

"I better get going too. Oh, I love you too ass. Better watch your butt because I'll tell him you were the one coming up to talk to me, wolf boy." he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. "Well, see you tonight."

 

"Yeah, bye." Boyd replies.

 

Stiles hurries to the cashier, pays for his chocolate and heads home in his Jeep. When he finally arrives at home he's only got three of eight chocolate bars left, and one of them is for his father.

 

"Holy shit! Did I just eat _five_ bars in less than fifteen minutes?!" he asks himself in shock. "My fuck I did!"

 

He brings the bag inside and puts his dad's bar in place before heading to his room. He props in another bar before he need to go to the toilet. But when he pulls down his pants and underwear(he still wears boxers and boxer briefs since he pretends to be a boy) he notices something that shouldn't be there. There's a dark-red stain on his briefs, and go god is that _blood?!_ He starts to panic, thinking something is wrong with him when it hits him.

 

"Are you serious?!" he cries out, because that's blood, _period_ blood. This isn't happening. He's a boy in a girl's body and now he suddenly have to be on his period? Apparently yes, because that blood is certainly from his period. Great, what is he supposed to do now? He knows nothing about what girls do when they're on their period. "Oh, _fuck…_ " he mutters to himself as he drags his hands over his face. This was going to suck really hard.

**Author's Note:**

> http://sterektothemoonandback.tumblr.com/


End file.
